Dream High
by Scarishere
Summary: Being the new girl in Seirin was hard for Sora Aoki. Especially since she has a strange hobby that not much girls would love to have, playing basketball. Although she's not the tallest girl you might find, but she's also not the most useless ones. She hides a valuable secret from everyone except for the team, she's actually pretending to be a boy to be in the team!
1. Getting into the Team

Your heart sped up quickly, feeling like the floor was lifting up and down. You stroke your silky, white hair that reached your chest, it wasn't completely straight but was waving naturally. Your vivd violet eyes widened as you can hear the loud voices of the students inside your destined class, sweat began forming on your fair skin and you wiped it off with the short sleeve of your shirt.

Imagining on how you would introduce yourself felt like forever, will you look stupid if you were confident? Will you look stupid if you mutter your words out?

After a few moments, you took a deep breath and walked into the noisy class which was silenced at once by your presence. All had eyes on you and your fair cheeks turned bright red out of embarrassment.

[Don't…..panic….Sora…] You think to yourself and quickly took the nearest vacant seat which was right next to the window and wall on the third row. You set your school bag by the wall and took out your books, only to be disturbed by a guy behind you.

"So…you're the new kid that the rumour's been talking about….You don't seem like some fat wrestler with tattoos on" He grinned and your face flushed, what kind of rumours were there in the school anyways?

You decided to ignore the red-headed freak that was behind you and continued the class smoothly until P.E comes along. The girls were basically hovering over you, asking you questions and whatnot, you were the shortest of all with a height of 165cm.

"Your legs are so thin and yet so muscular, how is it like that?" One of your friends grinned at you, "I guess it comes with genes…". You reply and arrived at the gymnasium, the teacher took some attendance and rushed all of you to run 5 laps around the gymnasium as fast as you can.

You were dashing through the crowds of people, becoming first and having feet moving as fast as lightning. Soon, you were the first to finish the laps and with the students still having to go on with a lap or two. You felt satisfied and sat by the benches as you took a gulp of water, grinning to yourself.

"Sora Aoki… Is it?" You hear a soft voice mummer and turned to your right to see a short, blue haired guy.

"Yes… What is it?", "Are you going to join basketball?" He suddenly asks and you blushed, immediately covering his mouth.

"How did you know I'm a fan of basketball?" You whispered to him hesitantly, "I was just asking… Are you going to? You're a girl, a short one too" He pushed your hands away and casually drank his water as he kinda insulted you while he was being a hypocrite, making you hit him on his cheeks lightly. And as in lightly, it took Kuroko to the ground.

"Your behaviour is unacceptable in the class! Please refrain yourself from hitting the students even if they've insulted you!" The teacher screamed at you for the last time before the final bell rang. The teacher dismissed you, sighing, you were walking back to your class but took a wrong turn to the gymnasium.

The sounds of sneakers squeaking on the floor filled your ears, followed by the sound of dribbling of a basketball. You decided to take a peek at the scene to see the basketball team playing a friendly match among themselves with a female couch.

One of the guys lost his balance on his foot and threw the basketball right at the door, you picked up the basketball and approached the team.

"M-May I join the basketball team?!" You shouted and they fell into silence, you were extremely embarrassed that you might have ran away but your legs wouldn't let you.

"But it's a boy's te-" A tall man was cut off by the couch. "It's interesting, why don't she try one-on-one with Kagami?" The couch smirked at you, you felt scared but ready.

The familiar red-head from your class approached you and glared at you.

The whistle of the couch tweeted and you were the first to catch the ball by jumping much more higher than Kagami could ever do, you immediately dribbled over to the net and Kagami was blocking you to make your shots.

You faked your way to the left, confusing Kagami and circled around to the right, throwing in a hook shoot.

[So fast!] Kagami thought and decided to get the ball first as the jump catch was beginning, instead, you countered his intention and made a three-point shooter right from the area where the jump catch began. Everyone's jaw dropped open as you made shots after shots, completely dominating the court and Kagami was being stressed out.

For the last round, Kagami was totally gonna kill you and he finally had gotten the ball for the jump catch.

He dribbled over to the net but the ball disappeared under his hands, the ball was now seen being dunked into the net by you who were holding the net for a few moments before landing on the ground once more.

"Let's play again!" You grinned and Kagami had a sign of rage in his eyes, he wasn't going to admit defeat by a simple girl who wasn't prepared for anything.

Kagami stormed over you only to be stopped by the captain, Hyuga.

"Are you from a school team last time?" The tall student curiously asked, "No, but I've played street basketball even though I'm this height…" You giggled a little and bounced the ball a little.

"We'll let you join the team but you'll have to disguise yourself as a guy! No excuses!" Riko shouted and you reply nonchalantly "Okay!".

"Let me introduce you to the team first then…" Riko smiled


	2. Kaijo High, Kise and Midorima

[Taichi is so…going to kill me…] You thought as you quietly entered your house, placing your shoes in the rack before heading upstairs with quiet footsteps until you hear a voice that made you cringe. It was your elder brother, who had been taking care of you since you were a toddler. His eyes squinted at you, glaring silently and angrily. It was already pass your curfew by 2 hours since you've been practicing basketball with the team for the first time and you lost track of time, and it was already past 6.

"Sora-chan, do you know what time it is? Where have you been? Don't tell me that you're dating some hunk from your new school!" He glared at you, it was unusual for your brother to become angry at you that you were quite scared he might kill you.

Your brother had the same set of silky,white hair like you but more shorter and boyish of course. He had the same set of purple eyes but had a more tanned skin than you since he's a basketball player at his all-boys school, although he was just a year older than you, he acted like your father and is extremely over-protective.

"Onii-san! Don't be ridiculous! I'm not dating some hunk from school! I…I just joined the basketball team and…lost track of time" You defended yourself, not knowing if your brother liked the idea of you joining the basketball team like him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you've been planning to join the basketball team? Now you can be just like me!" Your brother hugged you tightly, lifting you up and carrying you to your room out of nowhere

"But just because you joined the team, doesn't mean that you're past your curfew! You're grounded for the whole night and no food!" He grinned playfully and shut the door in your face, locking it with a key.

You always disliked it when your brother does this, it's been long since he's did it but it's annoying. One time, you had a plan to stick at least 100 chopsticks up his butt and made him run around the neighbourhood naked but it was successful, almost successful at least. Well, you didn't managed to get 100 chopsticks and you stuck on 10 straws on his butt with duck tape.

Let's just say that you were grounded for more than a week.

.

.

.

Morning came and you woke up to an unlocked door, seemed like Taichi un-grounded you and let you off. He'd always be the first to head to school, leaving you alone.

You got off your bed, putting on your uniform and grabbing your bag for basketball training that day. [I hope it'd pass as a male, with a wig and all] You think to yourself as you did your tie, exiting your house and walking to school.

.

"Check out the new girl in the first year!" "Damn, she's fine!" "Ask her out!" Whispers began to form around you as you walked through the hallways of the second-years, you felt uneasy and tightened your grip to your bag. You were going to ask Riko about how you're suppose to disguise as a guy.

You finally arrive at her class, knocking on the door, you enter and see Riko sleeping on the desk as if she didn't care about anything else. The class was silenced upon your entrance, why does this always happen to you? You approach your sleeping senpai and shook her lightly but she wouldn't even budge.

"Sempai…Sempai…." You whispered to her and she still sleeps, feeling ignored, you sigh and exited the class to come face-to-face to Hyuga.

"Sora-chan? What are you doing on this floor?" Hyuga curiously asked and you chuckled awkwardly, telling him your situation and he could nearly laugh his butt off.

"How to disguise as a guy…Well, a wig would be necessary and you'd have to act manly around the other team, don't shout in your girly voice" He glanced down to your huge chest area. "And I'd recommend you to bind your…chest". Your face flushed and you ran off to the first-year's floor.

.

*DRINGGG!* The bell rang and you hurried to the basketball court to meet with the team in your boy form. You were wearing a white wig which was identical to your brother's hairstyle, binding around your chest and that's pretty much it to disguise.

"You still look like a girl, but I think you can pass as a girly boy" Kagami teased and you hit him in the stomach. "Bakagami!" You teased since you felt somehow insulted.

"You're far too short for a boy though" Kuroko said whom earned a hit from you on his arm.

Riko finally entered the scene with a huge grin on her face, which meant that the team was going to face another team who was extremely powerful.

"Guys, we're going to have a practice match with Kaijo High!" Riko proudly announced and everyone tensed up. Yes, they were going to battle with Kaijo High, the school where one of the Generation of Miracles go, Ryouta Kise.

.

The team dragged their poor, poor legs to the court of Kaijo High. They were so nervous that they were hesitant to even sit down on the benches.

"We're using half a court? Why?" You were shocked by the fact, seeing a bunch of guys training while the players your team was playing with were just in the court you were in. "I don't want my other members to slack off just because some of mine were playing with a useless team like yours, now scram off my face!" The couch roared at you and you dashed to your team, announcing the situation.

.

"Kurokocchi!" You hear a loud voice behind you in the middle of your discussion. A tall blonde ran over to your area and hugged Kuroko like a gorilla.

"Who're you?" Kuroko replied and stared blankly at him, the blonde acted like he was crying playfully and noticed that you've been staring at him.

"Woah! This guy is short!" The blonde let his mouth go on his own, while you let your fist go on it's own which landed on his stomach. The blonde ran off to his team and put on a jersey.

[Seriously, stop talking about my height..] You thought and asked Kuroko about the guy.

"He's one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta. I don't really remember about him but he's somehow a copy-cat" Kuroko reply nonchalantly and the team was called to the stand with you on the benches as Riko had instructed you to although you were slowly inching away from the seat and was about to fall off.

The match soon began and you noticed how Seirin was much different from when they practiced. Their eyes were so much more focused and they were playing with teamwork, as well as Kaijo High.

Kise was copying everything Kagami did, Kagami was extremely pissed off at that fact and broke the freaking net.

"Kagami! What the heck?!" You let out a girly shout and realised that, hiding behind Riko who was shooting daggers at you. [Bakagami…The couch is going to kill us!] You thought to yourself and noticed the couch having a couple of veins on his forehead. Demanding a new net to be replaced.

"That isn't normal…" Izuki face palmed at Kagami, Kagami laughed "But the screws are rusty so yeah…". "It's still not normal!" Izuki replied.

.

.

**Meanwhile**

"Faster! Baka!" A green-haired man demanded his team member, Takao to ride faster with him at the back. "You're too heavy! Why are we going to Kaijo High? It's just a practice match between some loner school" Takao panted, riding the bike faster and found himself stuck at traffic.

"There's someone I need to meet! Now FASTER!" The green-haired man demanded as he held on to today's lucky item.

.

.

"Kurokocchi!" You lift your head up to see Kuroko on the ground with a bleeding forehead, he was quickly brought to the bench to be aided by Riko.

"Sora, you're replacing Kuroko for the fourth quarter!" The worrisome couch says while applying medicine on Kuroko's forehead. Though you were worried, you did as instructed and head over to the court.

You were basically overpowered in terms of height to the your team, let alone the other.

The whistle tweeted and Hyuga caught the ball quickly, passing it to Kagami. They never passed it to you until they finally scored, you felt left out and puffed your cheeks out.

*Tweet!* You caught the ball, dribbling it neaand throwing it in from afar. Making a three-point goal in a matter of a few seconds, glaring intensely at the pair for not passing to you just a while ago.

They seem to take a message and returned to their positions.

Soon, the timer was about to go off.

'0:04'

"Sora!" You see a ball hurling towards you, you were about to do the same thing a while ago until you see Kise blocking you at the net. You took huge steps towards the net and jumped as high as you can, dunking the ball into the net as the buzzer rang. Your team scored 38-37 and won. Everyone was astonished, how can a 165cm girl be able to dunk into the net without a problem?

You landed on the floor to see everyone silenced.

[DANG IT! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP BEING QUIET WHEN I DO SOMETHING?!] You think to yourself and your team was clapping for you.

It was the first time you've ever won for your team, you were overjoyed by the fact and hugged the nearest person, which was Kise.

"W-W-Wha…." He was dumbfounded, with his mouth gaping open as you ran to the benches to celebrate.

.

.

"Interesting battle…" The green-haired teen exited the court, thinking to himself [Who was that guy? I've never seen this kind of style before…] He clutched tightly to his lucky item and went to the back of the building to see Kise washing off.

"'Midorimacchi? You came to watch?" Kise caught him, Midorima was shocked to his appearance.

"I'm simply supervising only, besides, you're a disappointment" Midorima lifted his glasses, sighing.

"You're not my father! Anyways, did you see how Kurokocchi played? He's so cool!" Kise rambled, Midorima shaking his head "All I'm curious is, is about the white-haired guy"

You find yourself lost at the building, you were supposed to meet with the team a while ago since you went to the toilet. Think about Riko finding out that you were lost in the school, she'd never let you live it down.

For being too much in thought, you bump onto a tall man.

"Sorry.." You muttered, looking up to see Midorima.

"You…What's your name?" Midorima and Kise asked in unison.

.

.

.

A/N: I was dissatisfied with the first chapter of my first story (which is this) so I made this MUCH MUCH LONGER :) I'll promise I'll do a chapter every 2 days, I'm planning onto making another story too, about Gakuen Alice. Should I? Also, please review on who will be Sora's partner!

Kagami?

Aomine?

Midorima?

Murasakibara?

Akashi?

Please vote! If I ever get any readers...

Also review on this plot for me! This is my first time making a story like this!


End file.
